PREGNANCY SCARE
by Louisvuittonfreak
Summary: This is only a short story only … if things had gone a different way. Just a warning, some may have great endings … others not so great. Let me know what you think.


**Pregnancy Scare**

**This is only a short story only … if things had gone a different way. Just a warning, some may have great endings … others not so great. Let me know what you think.**

**"Dr. Greene, but I never skipped a shot! How could I be pregnant?"** I reply in anger.

**"Ana, this could happen to anyone. Call me in a few days to set up your follow up appointments. Everything will be okay."** Dr. Greene says with a smile.

I'm only 22 ... I'm not ready to be a mother yet. I just finished college and now I'm married and having a baby. At least Christian has enjoyed his life and traveled the world. Fuck ... I just need to get home and let this settle in. I notice Luke having a concerned look on his face since I left the office, but right now ... I need to be left alone. I'm glad Christian isn't home yet, I don't want to talk to him right now. I already know he will react worse than me and I am not in the mood for his shit. I take a quick shower and change into my pajamas, just wanting to go to sleep. I feel Christian kissing me and honestly I'm not in the fucking mood. I grunt and turn around hoping he gets the hint to leave me alone.

**"Ana? What's wrong?"** Christian asks with concern.

**"I want to sleep Christian ... please leave me alone."** I respond annoyed.

I feel Christian reach for the lamp and turn it on.

**"Fuck Christian! When you want to be left alone ... I give that to you, can't you fucking do the same for me?"** I yell out in anger.

I suddenly get up and go to the restroom and lock the door. I slide down the door, crying by myself. I stay in there for a long time and I hope Christian has left the room. I open the door and I feel my anger building up as I see Christian sitting on the edge of the bed wanting to talk.

**"What is it Ana?"** Christian asks with sadness.

**"We will talk tomorrow ... I'm too exhausted to talk tonight." **I whisper, hoping Christian fucking listens.

**"Ana ... I want to kn..."** Christian starts say, but I don't let him finish.

**"I'm fucking pregnant! Are you happy now? Why can't you ever listen to me for once?" **I shout loudly.

**"Before you even start to blame me for this shit ... I never skipped a shot! Dr. Greene said it fucking happens. I'm not ready either to have a kid ... I'm only 22. At least you enjoyed your life and traveled ... I haven't!"** I yell out in frustration.

I suddenly leave the room slamming the door behind me. I go downstairs to the library and just cry myself to sleep. I wake up on my bed alone. I get up and take a shower and get ready for work. I don't bother looking for Christian; we need our space right now. I see Luke and I tell him that I want to leave now. I see Taylor watching me with concern, but I don't say anything and head for the elevator. Right as the door closes, I see Christian looking at me with concern. The ride is quiet the whole time. I open my own door as Luke stops and I walk in not saying a word to anyone. I'm grateful I don't have to answer to anyone anymore. I inform Hanna that I am not to be bothered by anyone, no exception for anyone. I sit there all day looking out the window figuring out how I got myself in this mess. I'm sitting at my desk just looking out the window, when suddenly a panicked looking Christian runs inside. I don't even move to acknowledge him. Neither of us says a word to each other. Not even caring on the time, I get up and leave my office without saying a word to Christian. I see Luke and Taylor and don't say anything as I walk up to our vehicle, just realizing its already after ten at night. I change clothes and go to bed. I continue this routine for two more days, until I feel Christian grab my arm as I am about to go downstairs.

**"What are we doing? Look at you baby ... When is the last time you ate? Please Ana ... don't give up on us ... we can get through this together. Please talk to me baby."** Christian says with tears as he holds me tightly.

As I try to say something, I feel my body go limp and last thing I remember is Christian calling my name. I wake up with a groggily feeling. I slowly open my eyes and I notice Christian holding my hand as he is sleeping. I take a deep breath as I recall on what's going on. I stare up at the ceiling getting lost in my own thoughts once again.

**"Ana? Please talk to me."** Christian pleads.

**"What do you want me to say Christian?"** I ask with no emotion.

**"Anything ... you haven't said a word to anyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you hadn't eaten. I was too concerned with my own anger to even realize it. I am so sorry."** Christian says with tears.

**"Don't apologize ... you have your own shit to think about. Taylor needs to stay out of my business ... it gets fucking annoying at times."** I say as I look at the ceiling with no emotion again.

**"Stop it already!"** Christian yells out.

**"Fine ... I'll stop it."** I simply say.

Christian suddenly stands up running his hands through his hair. I notice he stands taller. I already know what he is doing and if he was smart, he would think twice before he opens his mouth. As I start hearing his words, I wonder how someone so intelligent can be so stupid at times.

**"You need to get your shit together and you will snap out of it already. I will not be in a marriage like this. I am not asking. Do you understand me?"** Christian says in his Dom voice.

**"I understand crystal clear Christian. I will get my shit together but before ask you to leave me alone and snap out of this... Don't worry about being in a marriage like this ... I want a divorce. I'm not your fucking sub, so you are now free to find one ... who would love to follow your command. Now get the fuck out!" **I say slowly as I look at him with no emotion.

I don't let the hurt in his eyes break my wall.

**"You don ... don't mean that? Please tell me Ana ... do you really want a divorce?"** Christian says with fear in his voice.

I take a deep breath before I speak.

**"No I don't ... but if you speak to me as if I'm your sub ... yes I do."** I say without hesitation.

**"I'm sorry for that ... I know this is too soon, but we will get through this together. I love you too much to give up on you and I hope the same of you. Remember ... for better or for worse until we both shall live." **Christian says as he looks into my eyes as he has both hands on my face.

**"I love you too much as well. I'm sorry baby ... thank you for not giving up on me. I let my fear take over."** I say as I break down in his arms.

We hold onto each other ... letting the love we have for each other lead us through this path of our lives.

I look down at Teddy as he sleeps. I lightly touch his hair smiling the whole time. I feel Christian wrap his arms around my waist as he looks at our son as well with such love.

**"Thank you Christian for giving me the best gift in life ... our son and you..." **I say with only love as I lean back into him.

**"Thank you Ana... I can't wait to have a house full of baby Grey's running around the house driving us crazy." **Christian says as he rubs my stomach.

**"Mrs. Grey have I told you how much you turn me on seeing you carrying our baby?"** Christian says as he presses his hard member against my ass.

**"I can't seem to recall so I may need to be reminded Mr. Grey, better yet ... how about we practice some more for all those Grey's we plan on having."** I say as I squeeze him tightly between his thighs.

**"We aim to please Mrs. Grey..."**


End file.
